


To the Future

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, First Time, M/M, Military Uniforms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Finn might be rebel scum now but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t still look good in his pilfered First Order officer’s uniform, or that he won’t indulge Poe’s fondness for it. He isn’t dead, and neither is Poe, but they could be tomorrow and there doesn’t seem much point in withholding from what they want.Luckily, what they want turns out to be each other.





	To the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Started for this prompt: Finn works out his confusion over Rose's kiss by fucking Poe on the Falcon while wearing the FO officer uniform.
> 
> bonus  
> \- Finn was going to take it off but Poe asks him to keep it on  
> \- Poe was pining sadly about the kiss by fixing something broken on the Falcon. Finn finds him. (Like when Han found Leia on the Falcon in ESB before they kiss.)
> 
> Also for stormpilot week Day 3, inside the cockpit. (They aren't technically IN the cockpit, but close enough, right??)
> 
> And a note about the roleplay, they're pretty joke-y and half-assed about it, they fall in and out of the game throughout the scene, but there is an element of them adopting a sort of 'character' during the sex that is reflected in some of the dialogue.

There wasn’t a med bay on the _Millennium Falcon,_ which seemed like a huge oversight considering what the ship had seen in its years of service, but there was no shortage of storage compartments that could be repurposed for whatever they needed. Finn had made Rose as comfortable as possible in as quiet a room as he could find, where she wouldn’t be disturbed by the admittedly too many beings crowded onto the freighter. 

He liked to sit with her, looking after her, keeping her company even if she wasn’t awake to know, and it gave him plenty of time to think. Mostly he was thinking about her.

And Poe.

The thing was, Finn liked Rose. Sure, they’d gotten off to a rocky start, what with him trying to sneak his way off-ship and Rose tasering him, but she had a good heart, and he admired her strength and will and determination. She had lost her sister to the Resistance and still kept fighting; she never gave up. She had reminded him that while there were causes worth dying for, even better was living to keep fighting.

_ Saving what we love. _

Rose was sweet and good and Finn thought of her as his friend, but when she had kissed him he hadn’t felt much of anything beyond surprise. He thought you were supposed to feel something, when it was real.

Finn had never kissed anyone for real before.

Sometimes when Finn was sitting with Rose, Poe came by to talk to him. He always asked about Rose, even though Finn didn’t think he really knew her, and he smiled but it was strange. Poe had such an amazing smile, the one he’d given Finn on the  _ Finalizer,  _ mischievous and excited, or on D’Qar, happy and relieved. But now when Poe smiled it always seemed a little off, a little reserved, a little uncertain.

Finn wanted to fix it but he didn’t know how; he didn’t know what was wrong. He thought maybe it was only because of everything that had happened. Poe had lost so many friends so quickly.  The Resistance meant so much to him, more than anything.

Finn wished he knew how to cheer Poe up.

He also wished…

When Finn thought about who he wanted to kiss for real, the only thing that crossed his mind was Poe’s amazing smile. 

“When you wake up,” Finn said quietly to Rose, “I have to tell you something that I’m not sure how to say.”

He only hoped he would do it right.

-

Watching Rose blink her eyes open was, Finn considered, the best thing he’d seen probably since he’d run to Rey on Crait. “Hey, hey,” he said, squeezing her hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got run over,” she said, and Finn started to protest but she was smiling. “Yeah, I know, my own fault. But you’re still here so I think it was worth it.”

Finn kept holding her hand. “Thanks for saving my life. I… I think you were right.”

“‘Course I was, dummy.”

“And you feel okay? I patched you up the best I could but our supplies are limited and I’m not a doctor.” Captain Phasma would have told him to leave Rose, that the effort to try to save her wasn’t worth it. She would have been considered an unnecessary expenditure of energy and supplies. Expendable.

“I’m okay,” Rose said, and pushed herself up into a sitting position, tugging her hand free, wincing a little. Finn helped her, sliding his hand behind her back to steady her. “What happened? I don’t remember anything since the ski speeders.”

“Kind of a long story,” Finn told her, and went on to explain as best as he could about Kylo Ren, and Luke, and Rey. It still seemed crazy, even to Finn, and he’d seen it. To be honest, everything Finn had seen since Jakku was pretty crazy.

“So now we’re on the  _ Falcon,  _ while the general finds us somewhere to go,” he finished.

Rose was chewing on her lip, clearly trying to process it all. “Paige used to tell me stories about Luke Skywalker,” she said, subdued. “I can’t believe… But he saved us.”

“Yeah. He saved all of us.”

“And your friend, Rey. She found you.”

“She did,” Finn said, and couldn’t keep back his smile. “She’s halfway to a Jedi Knight now.”

Well. Maybe not quite halfway, but she was still amazing, as far as Finn was concerned.

“I’m glad,” Rose said, her sweet smile genuine. “I’d like to meet her.”

“Think she’d like you a lot.” Finn hesitated, wondering how best to say what he knew he needed to say, before it got too awkward, before he let Rose believe things it wasn’t fair to let her believe. “I need to tell you something.”

“Sounds serious.”

“Not really. It’s just… You kissed me.”

“Yeah,” Rose said, and sucked her lip between her teeth. “Um, if you don’t… I mean, you don’t have to say anything. Do anything. I was about to pass out and maybe die and you’re cute, so I thought, what the hell?”

Startled, Finn laughed. “I guess that makes sense.”

Rose’s cheeks were flushed red and Finn thought that despite her careless words, she was a little embarrassed. “I’d really just like to be your friend. If you want.”

“Definitely,” Finn said, and liked the way Rose smiled at him. He was relieved it was this simple, that Rose didn’t expect anything. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings and he wasn’t exactly experienced in this sort of thing. His knowledge was mostly limited to quick fumblings in dark corners, hoping not to get caught.

He had never had what you might call a relationship.

“I figured you already had someone you’d rather kiss,” Rose went on. “I’m just not sure who.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, you were obviously preoccupied with Rey, but I also saw the way you looked at Poe. So I’m not sure.”

“Rey is my friend,” Finn blurted, maybe a bit too quickly, because Rose’s smile settled into something softer.

“Then I guess there’s my answer.”

Now it was probably Finn whose cheeks were flushed; at least, he felt very warm. “Not sure it matters. I don’t think Poe...”

“You clearly didn’t notice how he was looking at you, I guess,” Rose prodded, very gently.

He had, but he hadn’t thought… He wasn’t sure… But if Rose had noticed, didn’t it have to be true? “I’m sure he has lots of admirers, lots of people way better at this than me.”

Rose smacked his arm. “Don’t be stupid. You’re wonderful, and Poe obviously thinks so, too.”

“Obviously?”

She rolled her eyes. “Go ask him before I have to hit you again.”

“You’re very violent.”

“Sometimes it’s necessary.” Rose looked away from him for a moment, and then back. “You escaped the First Order, and you didn’t die all those times you could have, so don’t you think you might as well make the most of what you have? Go find Poe. I’ll bet he wants to kiss you as much as you want to kiss him, and if he doesn’t, at least you’ll know. Come back and find me and I’ll stroke your hair and tell you he’s an idiot. Like friends do.” 

Finn couldn’t quite tell from her expression how much she was joking. “You’re right most of the time, aren’t you?”

Shrugging, she said, “I’d like to think so.”

Finn leaned forward and kissed Rose’s forehead. “I’ll see if I can find Beebee-Ate or someone to check on you, keep you company. Or Rey; I promise you’ll love her.”

“Thanks,” Rose said, and waved as Finn left the room.

As it turned out, he found BB-8 not far down the corridor. The droid was perfectly willing to visit Rose; Finn suspected she was now a part of the circle of humans enveloped within BB-8’s strong loyalty subroutine.

He was also kind enough to direct Finn to Poe.

Poe was repairing something on the  _ Falcon,  _ in a small room off the corridor near the cockpit. He looked like he had been welding valves, his jacket off and his sleeves rolled to his elbows, but he was putting down his equipment and he glanced over to Finn when he came in.

“Hey, pal,” Poe said, with that slightly reserved, slightly uncertain smile.

“Rose is awake,” Finn said.

Somehow the uncertainty grew even as Poe seemed genuinely happy to hear that. “That’s great. How is she?”

“Good, considering. I asked Beebee-Ate to keep her company for a while.”

“Surprised you’re not still there.”

“I was, but I… wanted to talk to you.”

Poe didn’t seem to know how to take that, and Finn was suddenly unsure of what to say. He wished he had some of Rose’s ‘I might be dying so here goes’ courage at the moment.

“Do you want some help?” he found himself asking, though he hadn’t the slightest clue about starship mechanics.

Clearly having expected something else, Poe blinked in confusion but then said, “I’m mostly done. Just a quick fix for Chewie.”

“Oh. Okay.” Finn fidgeted, playing with the ends of his sleeves.

“You wanted to tell me something though?” Poe rubbed the back of his head, then seemed to regret it as his hands were dirty. “Or maybe you just want to go back to Rose.”

“Rose?” Finn thought for a second, remembering Poe’s uncertain smile, and a crazy thought occurred to him. 

Maybe Poe wasn’t smiling as big at Finn as he used to because he thought Finn didn’t want him to. Maybe Poe thought Finn wanted to be with Rose. Maybe Poe wanted Finn as much as Finn wanted Poe, but he thought Finn didn’t want him back.

“You have…” Finn approached Poe, so close they were nearly touching, Poe’s eyes widening. He reached up and rubbed his thumb over Poe’s cheekbone. “You have a little dirt. Just here.”

Poe closed his eyes for a moment, shuddering just faintly at Finn’s touch. “Um. Thanks, buddy.”

“I was thinking,” Finn said, lowering his gaze to Poe’s mouth. “If you’re done here, I… I could tell you what I wanted to say, but maybe it would be easier if I showed you.” He made himself raise his line of sight back up so he could see Poe’s expression.

“Okay,” Poe said quietly, his gaze flickering from Finn’s eyes to his mouth and back again.

Finn knew his crazy thought was right because at the first press of their mouths, Poe responded, dropping one hand to Finn’s hip, the other sliding around the back of his neck, kissing him back with firm, insistent pressure. Finn closed his eyes and sank into it, moving forward until his chest pressed to Poe’s, until Poe’s back thudded against some creaky part of the  _ Falcon. _

Poe made this little startled gasp into Finn’s mouth so Finn took advantage, kissed him deeper, until Poe was squeezing his hip hard enough for Finn to feel his fingers digging in. Poe flipped them around, Finn’s back now banging against some hopefully not fragile part of the ship, and he laughed a little into Poe’s mouth, disbelievingly happy.

“What’s funny?” Poe bent his forehead to Finn’s for just a moment, breathing, before kissing him again.

“I didn’t think it would be this easy,” Finn said, the words taking a bit longer to get out than they should have because he didn’t want to stop kissing Poe.

“So you’re saying I’m easy?” Poe teased, so lame, the flick of his tongue against Finn’s neck.

Finn laughed again, running his hands over Poe’s hips to his ass. “Didn’t say I was complaining. In fact, this is going great for me.”

“So you’re easy too,” Poe said, and sucked at Finn’s pulse point until he whined.

“Yes,” Finn gasped. “Yes, I’m very, very easy, if it means you won’t stop whatever it is you’re doing.”

Now it was Poe who was laughing, the sound rumbling into Finn’s neck, sliding his palm down Finn’s back, past the waistband of Finn’s pants until he was touching bare skin. His hand was warm and calloused and Finn shivered, grinding against Poe’s thigh.

“Well, hello,” Poe murmured against his skin, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat. “I was honestly kind of joking but if you… Do you want to…?”

Finn pulled Poe in as close as he could get him, yanking him by his belt and then cupping his ass to squeeze him tight. “Does it seem like I don’t want to?”

“Yeah, okay, that’s a fair point.” A flush had risen in Poe’s cheeks and he kissed Finn again, hard, wet, thorough, until Finn felt like he half couldn’t breathe but also like he would die if Poe pulled away. 

“There’s, uh, there isn’t a door,” Poe said, kind of apologetically.

“Don’t care,” Finn said, nipping at Poe’s lip, because honestly, he didn’t. He had almost died far, far too many times recently, and Poe was hot as hell, and wanted him, and maybe this could be something real. “They can all come in at their own risk.”

Poe’s snuffled laugh, buried in Finn’s neck, tickled a little. “Threepio likes to make the rounds.”

“Like I said. Their own risk.” Finn slid his knee between Poe’s legs and Poe ground down obligingly; clearly he didn’t really care, either. They were too far in to stop, and it felt too good.

They could be dead, and they weren’t. They might be dead tomorrow.

Finn was going to have this while he could.

Poe went down to his knees, right on the hard floor, untucking Finn’s shirt and pushing the hem up so he could press his mouth to Finn’s belly. Finn shivered, his hands in Poe’s hair, then started to shrug out of the now filthy First Order lieutenant’s jacket.

“Wait,” Poe said, looking up. “Leave it on?”

“What?” Finn narrowed his eyes a little, watching the flicker of emotions play over Poe’s face.

“I just…” Poe swallowed, the redness in his cheeks intensifying, like he was embarrassed. “Can you leave it? I kind of like it. I like how you look in it.”

Finn felt his lips stretch into a smile and he put his hands on Poe’s head again, stroking through his soft hair. “We used to have contraband porn, you know, in the First Order. Fucking the rebel scum.”

Poe was smiling now, too, realizing Finn didn’t think his request was that weird, or that embarrassing. “Yeah?”

“Uh huh. So maybe I might be into fucking the rebel scum myself.”

Poe kissed Finn’s belly again, then nuzzled lower. “You’re rebel scum now, too.”

It was a bit ridiculous how much hearing Poe say that thrilled Finn, now that he believed it, too. “Yeah, but we can pretend a little.”

“I like pretending.” Poe mouthed at the outline of Finn’s half-hard dick through his pants, then gazed up at Finn. “What sort of porn was it? Tell me?”

Finn felt overly warm and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was flustered or turned on or both. “You know. Basic stuff. Someone in a less than accurate stormtrooper uniform with someone meant to be a rebel, dressed pretty much like you were when I met you. The rebel’s being held prisoner. There’s, um, some rude talk. Sometimes slapping or… or whatever. Then the rebel gets fucked.”

“Hot,” Poe said, and mouthed Finn’s dick again. “You wanna slap me?”

“Stars,” Finn said, and the slap to Poe’s cheek was more reflexive than on purpose.

Poe grinned up at him, absolutely no sign of reservation or uncertainty now. “You could’ve done it harder. Leia slapped me way harder than that and I’m pretty sure she didn’t want in my pants.”

Finn tugged at Poe’s hair, knocking his own head back against a lever on the side of the  _ Falcon.  _ “Up, stand up, fuck.”

“You don’t want me to blow you?” Poe asked, faux innocently, all smug amusement. He sucked Finn’s earlobe between his teeth.

“Said I wanted to fuck the rebel scum,” Finn said, low, almost a growl, and relished the surprised, needy intake of Poe’s breath. 

“Please,” he said, then recovered that smug amusement. “I’m a dirty rebel, Lieutenant. You’ll have to teach me a lesson.”

Finn was torn between the urge to roll his eyes and the lust rising within him. Poe was so, so lame, but Finn couldn’t deny how much the idea of ‘teaching him a lesson’ appealed. 

So he yanked Poe’s shirt up, ruffling his hair, and tossed it to the ground so he could push Poe back against the wall and lick his way down Poe’s chest while Poe clutched his shoulders and whined in his throat. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I’ll teach you all right.”

“Hey,” Poe said, keeping Finn where he wanted him but falling out of his rebel ‘character’, “hey, so, this is kind of awkward but have you… Uh, you don’t seem like this is new to you but then, you know, ex-stormtrooper, so I had… I assumed…”

“I’m a virgin?” Finn dragged the flat of his tongue over Poe’s nipple while his head thudded against the ship. Finn grinned up at him. “I’m not. I mean, I’m not a pro or anything, I don’t want you to think--”

“Buddy,” Poe said, sliding his hand behind Finn’s head and guiding him into a thorough kiss. “I don’t think anything but that I really kriffing like you and I hope you’ll follow through on your offer to fuck me.”

Finn kissed him again, and then again, rocking forward, while Poe’s eyelashes fluttered half closed. “I always do what I say I will.” He reached one hand between them, unbuckling Poe’s belt, watching the bobbing of Poe’s throat as he swallowed, the way his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. 

“Good, that’s… that’s so good, that’s great.”

Poe’s dick was stiff and warm in Finn’s hand when he reached down the front of Poe’s pants, wrapping his hand around the length and grinning to himself when Poe whimpered. He flicked his thumb across the head, the way he liked to do to himself, and knew it was right when Poe closed his eyes and sucked his lip between his teeth.

“I don’t want to…” Poe’s voice wavered as Finn stroked him. “This feels so, so good, and I don’t want to stop, but this is maybe not the place for taking our time.”

A valid point, Finn realized, because despite his joking from earlier, he honestly would rather not get walked in on. If it happened, it happened, but might as well not push it. He hummed his agreement into Poe’s ear, pressing a kiss to his skin, and then slapped him again, harder, before turning him around, a bit rough, pushing up against him.

He levered his weight against Poe, leaning him into the wall, idly considering that this might be uncomfortable, depending on how many knobs or levers were sticking into him. Poe didn’t seem to mind, though, and he definitely wasn’t objecting, instead suggestively rocking his ass back against Finn’s crotch.

“Yeah, okay, I got it,” Finn said, laughing a little. “Suppose it’s too much to ask you to have some patience.”

“I’ve been patient enough. I’ve known you for, like, weeks now. Almost.”

“Uh huh.” Finn kissed the back of Poe’s neck then slid lower, kissing down his spine, crouching to work Poe’s pants off his hips. He wouldn’t lie; he might have checked out Poe’s ass a time or two since they’d met. More than a time or two. He couldn’t resist a smack to it, biting his lip against a smile when Poe made a sound halfway between disgruntled and turned on.

Finn bit one cheek lightly, teasingly, then said, “Uh, how we gonna do this? Have you got something? Lube?”

Poe shook his head. “Just use spit, I don’t care.”

“You really do want this,” Finn said, kind of wonderingly, dropping one hand to rub against the bulge in his own pants. 

“Not sure how much more clear I can get about it.” Poe looked down at Finn from over his shoulder, that leadingly smug amusement in his face. “Since you’re down there already, you’re welcome to use your mouth.”

“I saw a vid like that, too,” Finn said before he could realize how stupid it sounded, like Finn had learned about sex from watching porn. (It was maybe partially true, but there was no need to dwell on that.) “I mean…”

Poe turned a little more to get a better look at him. “It’s okay if you’ve never done it before.”

“I’ll be honest,” Finn said, feeling his face heat up, “my limited experience was mostly handjobs and blowjobs in storage closets, and a couple of quick, you know. Fucks.”

“Okay,” Poe said, adjusting his pants so he wouldn’t trip and then sinking down to the ground to meet Finn at eye level, his expression turning into something softer and more complicated that made Finn’s insides squirm. “It feels great, but only if you think you’d be into it. Otherwise a little spit and your fingers will be just fine.”

Finn pulled him into another kiss, Poe nearly losing his balance and falling forward into Finn, which was honestly perfect. “I really, really like you,” Finn said into his mouth, this intense urge to please him, to make him feel good, surging inside. 

He had had sex before, but he had never wanted… It had been about satisfying physical needs, feeling a momentary but false closeness, getting a little relief. He had never felt this overwhelming desire to really be  _ with  _ someone, to satisfy their needs as much as his own. He might have wondered if it was the same for Poe but he didn’t need to; the answer was right there on Poe’s face.

“That works, pal, because I really, really like you, too,” Poe said, kissing the skin beneath Finn’s ear, nipping it, soothing it with his tongue. He slid his hands into Finn’s open jacket, smoothing over his sides to his back. “You know you look super hot in this, right?” he asked, lips trailing over Finn’s jaw.

“I figured you thought so, when you wouldn’t let me take it off. Too bad you missed it when it was clean. There was a hat.”

“Not fair,” Poe said mourningly. “But dishevelled and dirty works for me. A lot.”

“You’re weird,” Finn said, tilting his chin up to let Poe kiss his throat.

Although, to be fair, it wasn’t like he hadn’t appreciated Poe back on D’Qar, sweaty and grimy from his flight suit, or right now, in the same clothes he’d been wearing for days, grease from the  _ Millennium Falcon  _ smeared on his skin, his hair ruffled and his cheeks stubbled. There was a certain appeal to dishevelled and dirty.

“I’ve hardly even seen you not dishevelled and dirty,” he realized. “Only on the  _ Raddus  _ before I left, when you were watching over the general.”

“I clean up nice,” Poe promised.

“Show me sometime.” Finn got back to his feet, tugging Poe with him. “But not yet,” he said, his mouth on Poe’s neck, on his jaw, mimicking what Poe had done to him, Poe’s stubble rough beneath his lips. “I like you like this, too.”

Poe made this gratified humming noise, his hands roaming over Finn’s shoulders and arms, squeezing his biceps for a moment. “Maybe when I show you how nice I clean up, I’ll undress you slowly, show you my appreciation for how hard you’ve obviously worked.”

“I like the sound of that.” Finn mouthed over Poe’s shoulder and thought how much more this was than he had expected, not even just that Poe was so into him but that Poe so openly wanted to be with him, to talk about the future they might not even get if things went south.

He pushed Poe against the wall again, turning him around, yanking his pants back down. He knelt on the floor, scummy as it probably was, and licked slowly up the cleft of Poe’s ass like he had seen in that vid.

Poe made a strangled sound that very well may have been the greatest sound Finn had ever heard. “Just like that,” he gasped, and Finn watched him bite down on his knuckles as Finn licked him again.

Though Finn wasn’t entirely certain what he was doing, Poe’s reactions made it fairly easy to figure out he was doing something right. He was bent partway over, leaning against the wall, his hand stuffed against his mouth to partially muffle himself, pressing his ass back towards Finn in an obvious gesture of,  _ kriff, yes, please.  _

It was… sexy. Finn hadn’t been sure he would like it, struck with an innate skepticism at the whole thing, but the way Poe was all but quivering, moaning into his hand, made Finn realize that it must feel fucking amazing. Finn loved knowing that he was doing that, he was making Poe cry out in pleasure, and he kept having to shift, his own steadily growing erection a little bit uncomfortable in his stiff, scratchy pants. He held fiercely onto Poe’s hips, steadying him, keeping him where he needed him, pressing his face into Poe’s ass and licking up and around his hole. When he tentatively pressed in, just the tip of his tongue, Poe groaned aloud, no chance at all of quieting that.

Finn leaned back, kissing the flesh of Poe’s ass, dropping the heel of one hand to his crotch. 

“Please,” Poe murmured, like he was bereft, and Finn chuckled lightly, kissing him again.

“Not sure if this is your favorite thing, if it’s been too long and you’re desperate, or if I’m just a really quick learner.”

Poe made some unintelligible sound and pushed his ass back. Finn smacked him and Poe mumbled, “Hey.”

Finn licked him long and slow, once and then again and then again, and said, face still near enough that Poe would be able to feel his warm breath, “Honestly do I even need to fuck you? You look like you could get off on this, and I can probably get off on you getting off.”

“Kriffing hell,” Poe swore, grabbing his dick and squeezing hard, like he was trying to edge himself back. “You can’t just… you can’t just say stuff like that and expect me to…”

Finn rubbed his cheek over Poe’s ass. “You’re just really hot, you know? And I like… I like knowing I can make you feel good.”

“Finn,” Poe said, so rough, and then, “your dick will make me feel so good. For the record.”

Yeah, and that would make Finn feel pretty damn good, too, he knew. For the record. He teased Poe’s hole a little longer, Poe’s fingers flexing against the side of the ship, and then spat into his hand, sliding his fingers inside. He didn’t entirely trust that to have been enough.

“Oh, fuck,” Poe said, long and drawn out. 

“You’re right,” Finn said, standing, moving his fingers in and out. “And I haven’t taught you a lesson yet. Said I would.”

“You always do what you say you will,” Poe echoed from earlier, the words faintly strangled. 

“Yes,” Finn said, sucking behind Poe’s ear. “And you’ve been bad. Can’t let you get away with it.” Pulling his fingers out, which elicited a whimper from Poe, Finn rubbed his clothed dick over Poe’s ass. He gripped Poe’s hips and yanked him back, rocking into him, knowing that it felt good for him so there was a decent chance it did for Poe, too.

More than decent, actually, judging by the increased rate of Poe’s breathing, by the way Poe was reaching back with his hand to grab at Finn’s thigh, attempting to pull him even closer. Finn grabbed Poe’s wrist, wrenching his arm back in front of him and pressing him forward. He nipped at Poe’s skin and murmured, “No touching, scum.”

“Oh,” Poe breathed out, getting into it, clutching a handle just to the side. “Forgive me, Lieutenant. I overstepped.”

“Just like a rebel,” Finn said, feeling faintly ridiculous, remembering the vid Slip had snuck in and showed him, trying to emulate it, the rough dirty talk. “No training. No respect.” He leaned his weight into Poe.

“I respect you, Lieutenant,” Poe insisted, his voice so low. “I can show you.”

“You will.” Finn fumbled between them to open his fly, dragging the head of his cock between Poe’s cheeks. “Show me how much you respect me while I’m fucking you. Stand there and take it.”

“Yes, yes,” Poe said, and Finn lost the game, too eager to feel good, to make Poe feel good, to have this thing he had wanted, this thing he hadn’t realized how much he needed. Poe, Poe, Poe.

He eased himself inside, nose pressed to the back of Poe’s head, breathing in his hair, sweat and the faintest lingering trace of shampoo he probably hadn’t used since the  _ Raddus. _ Poe breathed out low, clenching around him, and kriff, it was tight. Finn stopped to center himself, pulling out a little, then pushing back in, Poe adjusting to meet him.

He swore, gripping the back of Poe’s shoulder, then thrust all the way in as Poe moaned. “You can’t be quiet, can you?”

“Sorry,” Poe said, “sorry.”

“Be loud, rebel,” Finn said, recovering the thread of the story. “Show everyone how much you like getting fucked by me.” He rested his cheek against Poe’s head, soft hair caressing his skin, and rolled his hips, smiling when Poe gave up the attempt to choke back his moan. “Bet they can hear you down the corridor.” 

“Bet they’re jealous.”

Finn chuckled into Poe’s hair then snapped his hips back and forward, a little faster now, a little harder. He wasn’t sure how long he could stretch this out but he didn’t think it mattered; when he reached around with one hand he felt Poe’s cock hard in his hand. Poe made this heady, pleased whimper when Finn touched him, stroked him like he knew had always felt good for himself, like he’d done getting Slip off a few times.  

“You’ve been good for me, rebel,” Finn whispered into Poe’s ear. “Think you deserve to come.”

“Please,” Poe said, pulsing into Finn’s hand, like he’d been waiting for permission and Finn’s words were all he needed.

“Like that,” Finn went on, up against the shell of Poe’s ear, still thrusting in and out even as Poe spasmed around him. “Filthy, dirty rebel scum. Look how good you came for me.”

“I can be better.” Poe’s voice was so uneven, his breathing rough, his tenor lowered into a rumble. “Fuck me harder, come inside me.”

Finn couldn’t help the needy sound that escaped him, his cock tight and slick in Poe’s ass, the idea that Poe wanted him this much, how good it would feel. He twined his fingers in Poe’s hair, pulling his head back, and traced his ear with his tongue. He heard the echo of Poe’s words in his head,  _ fuck me harder,  _ and almost involuntarily sped up his thrusts. 

“Stars,” Finn groaned, “stars,” one hand around Poe’s hip, looking at the imprint his fingers made on Poe’s skin. “You feel so good.”

“Come on,” Poe urged, reaching back to clutch Finn’s thigh, like he wanted to drive him closer. “Make me feel it. I want to feel you for days; I want to ache with it. I want you to feel so fucking amazing.”

The sound of Poe’s voice was going straight to Finn’s dick, as if he even needed anything more than the sweet slide in and out, the firmness of Poe’s body against his, the way he smelled. He came to the echo of Poe’s voice and the bruising grip of his hand, swearing into Poe’s hair and shuddering.

Poe kept talking, a low murmur, leaning all his weight forward as Finn collapsed against him, stroking his sides. He pulled out, dragging his softening cock over Poe’s ass, while Poe made this soft, almost purr of a noise. Finn looked down to see the slow trickle of come from Poe’s ass and felt his dick make a half-hearted twitch.

“Kriffing hell,” he breathed out, and pet Poe’s hair.

“I think you showed me, Lieutenant,” Poe said, dragging his fingertips over what skin he could reach. “Learned my lesson very well. I’ll remember every time I sit down, every time I take a step.”

Finn tried to remember the role he was supposed to be playing went but only managed, “You’re so good, so, so good,” as he continued to pet Poe’s hair. When Poe turned around, giving him this pleased little smirk, Finn gave up, sinking down to the dirty floor and pulling Poe into his arms, kissing him.

“Sorry,” he said, arms around Poe’s shoulders. “I don’t think I’m actually very good at pretending. Or, uh. Dirty talk.”

“That was plenty good for me, buddy. And anyway, we can practice,” Poe promised, kissing Finn deep and slow.

“Or maybe we can… just be ourselves? Sometimes.”

Poe’s face went soft and he dragged his fingers over the back of Finn’s head. “We can do that, too. Whatever you like.”

There it was again, Poe’s certainty that they could be something, that they could have a future, that he  _ wanted  _ a future with Finn. Even after everything, Poe acted like if he just believed enough, he could will what he wanted into existence.

He made Finn believe that maybe he actually could.

“You should maybe put your clothes back on,” Finn said, rubbing his thumb over Poe’s cheek, because everything else in his head seemed too big, too much to say, too much to try to put into words. It was easier to keep it inside. 

Poe kissed his temple and then settled back, pulling his pants up, finding his shirt. “Hope I get my turn in the ‘fresher soon,” he said, tone bright and cheerful. “Not like I’m not used to being sweaty and dirty but this is pushing it.”

Pride and embarrassment battled for dominance in Finn’s head because he knew that was mostly down to him; Poe was used to making do with routine sweat and grime from flying and fighting but now he was very well… fucked. “Me, too,” he said for lack of any other response.

Smiling at him again, Poe offered Finn his hands and then pulled him up to standing, sliding his arms around Finn’s back. “You still look hot as hell in that uniform, though. I’ll never be able to look at another First Order officer without thinking about you.”

“Well, I’d hope you wouldn’t be thinking about them.”

Poe laughed and kissed the tip of Finn’s nose. “You’re much, much sexier than Hux, don’t worry.” His hands drifted down past Finn’s waist, carefully doing up his pants. “But I’ll be happy when you’re dressed like rebel scum again.”

“Don’t suppose you’ve got another jacket to give me?”

Glancing over to where his dark leather jacket was lying off to the side, Poe then tucked his face in against Finn’s neck. “Maybe we can share. I love that jacket but I’m pretty sure I’d love you in it more.”

“You’re so easy,” Finn said, rubbing his hand up the back of Poe’s neck fondly. He had been joking, honestly, but now all he could think about was the future he might not actually get but that he believed they could somehow make, if they wanted it enough.

Finn wanted it a hell of a lot.


End file.
